Deja a mi osito
by ZoFudo legend VV
Summary: Aburrido en casa, ¿qué se puede hacer con dos ositos de peluche y frustración? Nagumo lo descubrirá  Este summary es un asco, lo sé y lo lamento mucho.


Muajajajajá, yo de nuevo con ¡un nuevo one-shot!, (obvio es nuevo ¬¬), estoy un poco eufórica, no es normal no tener clases de inglés

Bien ejem, ejem, esto es de Suzuno y Nagumo espero que les agrade

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven es de level-5, rezo por Japón y por level-5 para que todos esten bien y a salvo T^T

* * *

****Deja a mi osito****

-¡carajo! -Era muy aburrido para Nagumo (y para cualquiera ¬¬) no tener nada que hacer. Se estaba aburriendo de lo más lindo en su casa. No estaba ni Osamu ni Hiroto ni Midorikawa. Sólo estaba Suzuno viendo la televisión y él, dando vueltas en la silla de rueditas del estudio.

Ya cansado de casi vomitar por tantas vueltas, el pelirojo subió a su habitación pero se encontró con una primicia: la habitación de Suzuno abierta, algo muy, muy, pero muy inusual.

Lentamente entro y comenzó a inspeccionar todo, sin encontrar nada sospechoso o interesante, estaba a punto de salir cuando vio a Pachoncito

-¡pero si eres tú!- dijo entusiasmado Nagumo, tomándolo y saliendo de ahí antes de ser descubierto

Pachoncito tenía un amigo llamado Suavecito que vivía en la repisa del cuarto de Nagumo.

Tanto Pachoncito como Suavecito, fueron entregados a Nagumo y Suzuno en sus respectivos cumpleaños. Ambos eran dos ositos de felpa, Pachoncito era blanco y Suavecito era café. Ahora se preguntaran ¿por qué esos nombres tan ridículos?, simple, porque cuando fueron adquiridos por los ahora adolescentes, ambos celebraban su cumpleaños número 4.

Esos ositos eran muy especiales para sus respectivos dueños pero Nagumo llevaba años sin ver a Pachoncito, es por eso que lo había raptado, apuesto que extrañaba a Suavecito.

Y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, a sus 15 casi 16 años, se sentó en el piso y comenzó a jugar con ambos ositos.

-hola Pachoncito, ¿cómo estás?

-bien Suavecito ¿y tú?

-también estoy muy bien

-eres tan sexy

-tú también

-¡bésame!

Nagumo se estaba divirtiendo con ambos osos, provocando situaciones algo perturbadoras con los dos pobres muñecos afelpados, algo que sería visto como problema mental pero para Nagumo era una forma de desahogar sus intenciones hacia Suzuno

-oh Pachoncito, dame más, dame más.

**-/-**

Suzuno bostezo y apagó el televisor, luego subió a su habitación.

-¡maldición!, no cerré mi puerta –dijo el albino mientras se metía en ella –espero que nadie haya venido a curio...sear… -Suzuno enfureció al ver que faltaba algo sumamente importante: Pachoncito.

Así que rápidamente llegó hasta la habitación de Nagumo, estaba por derribar la puerta cuando escucho algo perturbador

-¡mételo Pachoncito!, ¡mételo!

-Nagumo es un depravado, ¿qué le hace a Pachoncito? –pensó Suzuno al mismo tiempo que de una patada abría la puerta

Nagumo se sobresaltó, giró lentamente la cabeza y se asustó al ver a Suzuno con la expresión más molesta que había visto

-¡NAGUMO! Eres un maldito pervertido, ¿Qué le hacías a mi Pachoncito?

-n-nada

-¡depravado!

-Suavecito lo extrañaba

-¡déjate de tonterías!

-ambos se divirtieron

-¡deja a mi osito!

-está bien toma

-pobre de ti Pachoncito, no te preocupes, yo pagare tu sesión psicológica

Suzuno abrazo a su osito y lo llevo a su cuarto, Nagumo solo estaba muerto de la vergüenza (y de miedo), Suzuno lo había escuchado, pero, ¿diría algo a alguien?

**-/-**

Estaba por huir por la ventana cuando alguien toco su puerta

-¿q-que q-quieres?

-Nagumo ¿podemos platicar? –era Suzuno, ¿qué iba a hacerle?

El pelirojo lo dudó pero al final abrió su puerta y casi se desmaya. Suzuno estaba frente a él solo con una toalla en la cintura y con su cabello mojado, todo hacia abajo.

-sabes, no diré nada pero me gustaría que tu continuaras con lo que le hacías a Pachoncito

-q-que continúe

-ya sebes con el mételo y esas cosas

-¿q-quieres que yo?

Suzuno le sonrió y cerró la puerta. Fue así como Nagumo descubrió lo que se puede hacer cuando estas aburrido…

* * *

_NOTA: ningún osito de peluche fue utilizado como modelo para la realización del one-shot, créanme que en verdad jamás de los jamases hare algo tan perverso como lo que hizo Nagumo._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, es extraño lo sé, pero está lindo ¿no?, ¿NO?

¡Merci από leggere y さよなら friends!

¿Review?


End file.
